


Snapshots In Time ( frerard )

by Wescottwomen



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Sweet and smut, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/pseuds/Wescottwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of snapshots of Gerard and Frank as they grow up.<br/>I will add more parts as I get them written and tag them as needed</p><p>There is no smut in this first one but there will be in later ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss

Gerard sat under the tree in the old cemetery that no one went to with his arms wrapped around himself, tearstained face, cursing little brothers and their fro-headed friends. It was all their fault and as he sat there he thought of what had happened earlier.

Gerard had just finished painting the poster he was going to enter in the schools art contest. He hung it to dry and went to clean up, as he was washing his hands, he couldn't help but feel confidant that his poster would win a prize. He made his way up to his room and lay on his bed humming and thought of the prizes.

First Place- $100 Cash Award plus a scholarship to the Summer Workshop  
Second Place- $50 Cash Award plus a scholarship to the Summer Workshop  
Third Place- $25 Cash Award plus a scholarship to the Summer Workshop

That was a lot of money for a 15 yr old but he had plans, if he won a prize he could take the workshop which his mother told him she couldn't afford to send him to. And the money, well he had other plans for that maybe some comics, but mostly he would be able to finally ask Frankie out on a date. As he thought about 14 yr old Frankie he felt butterfly's in his stomach and he couldn't help but smile.

Frankie had to be the prettiest boy he had ever seen with his black hair that curled around his face, those eyes that looked like the best watercolor painting, framed by perfect brows that other people paid for, and a smile that you couldn't help but return, it just made you feel good. Gerard thought of his giggle and his tiny waist he was just perfect all over.

Gerard was brought out of his daydream by a loud crash followed by yelling. He decided to go see what all the noise was about, but when he went into the kitchen he felt as if his world had come crashing down. Was that a dog ripping his poster to shreds! "No, " he yelled as he ran over to try to save it, when he finally got it away from the dog it was beyond repair. He shot a look toward Mikey and Ray, who were trying to sneak out. 

"You, what did you do, how could you let this happen, and why is this dog in our house" he growled. "We're sorry Gee" Ray said "we were walking my aunt's dog and Mikey wanted to get something to drink but the dog got away from me." "Yeah, sorry Gee" Mikey said he looked at his brother and couldn't understand why he was so mad. It's not like he couldn't make another one and so that's what he said. 

When Gerard heard what his brother said he lost it and started screaming "make another one are you out of your mind it took me a week to make that one and the contest is in 2 days. Not only did you ruin my chance of getting into the summer art workshop we couldn't afford, but you ruined my chance with Frank. Now he will never go out with me, or be my boyfriend, and we will never get married. So you can forget about being my best man because you have ruined my one true chance at happiness. 

By now he had tears streaming down his face as he looked at his brother only to notice both boys were looking somewhere over his shoulder with open mouths and huge eyes. He turned only to find Frank standing there with eyebrows raised looking at him with a look he didn't recognize. He turned red and bolted from the room and out the back door, not even stopping when Frank called after him. 

That brings us to now with him sitting under a tree in the cemetery. As he plotted revenge and thought of how much it hurt knowing Frank would never be his and probably didn't want to be his friend anymore fresh tears ran down his cheeks. He sat there sniffling and getting cold when he heard a twig snap followed by a cold wet nose touching his hand. He looked up to find that dog and the faces of Ray and Mikey looking truly sorry. 

Mikey kneeled in front of his brother "Gee, we are so sorry I didn't know, but I'll help you with the money for your workshop" he said handing him his piggy bank. "There's 300. dollars in there I've been saving it for a sweet bass, it's from my Christmas, birthday, and allowances for the last year and Ray put in some of his allowances to, but we want you to have it." With that he hugged Gerard. 

Gerard looked at his brother "no Mikey, I can't take this from you guys, you need that bass" he said and hugged his brother back. Mikey stood up and looked at Ray "come on, let's get that dog back to your aunt before he causes any more trouble." Ray nodded in agreement "see I told you and Frank he'd find Gerard." Mikey hummed in reply before pulling out his phone and sending a text.

Gerard must have dozed off because he was startled awake by something tickling his cheek, followed by a giggle that made his stomach drop and his heart race. He slowly opened his eyes sure that he was dreaming, but nope there was Frank giggling as he tickled Gerard with a blade of grass. 

Gerard looked down "Frankie what are you doing here, did you come to tell me how disgusting I am. If you don't wanna hang around me anymore I understand." It hurt him so much to think of his life without Frank. He looked up through his hair only to see that grin and he felt his stomach do another flip. 

Frank looked at Gerard and he had that look on his face again"your so dumb" Frank said before he sat down next to Gerard and took his hand. "I liked you the moment I saw you, it took about a week longer till I loved you" he chuckled. Gerards mouth dropped open and his head shot up "you love me" he stammered, "but your you and I'm... me he whispered the last part.

Frank smiled and said "yes you are you and that's why I love you, will you be my boyfriend" before he leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against Gerards before pulling back to look in his eyes. Gerard smiled the biggest smile ever before nodding and pulled Frank back in for a deeper kiss. 

It started to get dark the stars came out and so did the fireflies, but they never noticed and later when they walked home hand in hand with swollen lips chapped from all the kisses they shared Frank said "so I heard your gonna marry me. Gerard just blushed and said yes.


	2. Masterbation and wet dreams pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard had been going out for 6 months and they couldn't be happier, but they were taking it slow. this is about gee masterbating next chapter is about Frank

Frank and Gerard had been going out for 6 months and they couldn't be happier, but they were taking it slow. It started with holding hands and sweet kisses, but lately the kissing had turned into making out and it had gotten more intense. Frank had just turned 15 and Gerard was almost 16 so at the end of the evening when it was time to say good night they were left worked up with kiss swollen lips and promises to see each other tomorrow. 

As Gerard walked home thinking about Frank, who smelled like strawberries and tasted like cherries, with a smile on his face and an ache in his tight jeans he needed to deal with. He was just glad he had a basement entrance he could use to hide his throbbing erection. He walked in locked up behind himself and hollered up to let his mom know he was home, then closed his bedroom door for privacy. He stripped to his boxers then he went over to his bed and lay back thinking about his Frankie. 

Soon one of his hands was roaming down his body to lightly Palm his painfully hard cock, while the other circled his nipple until it was a hard nub before giving it a light pinch and tug. As he teases himself, he thinks of Frankies kisses and the whimpers that escaped his lips as things got more heated up. Soon he was thinking about how Frank would look and feel under him or riding him, he also thought about Frank filling him up. Soon he was getting to the point where he needed to get his underwear off and get the lube out. 

He gave himself a squeeze and moaned, then started stroking his cock, imagining it was Frank's sweet mouth stretched around his cock before rubbing his finger over the head and dipping his fingernail into the slit. Soon he was a moaning mess with sweat glistening on his skin and hair sticking to his forehead. But it wasn't enough, he stopped playing with his nipples and slicked up his fingers and reached down to tease his balls before moving his fingers down more to tease his hole before sliding a finger in. 

Soon, he added a second and then a third finger bucking up only to slide back on his fingers causing them to brush his prostrate. As he was doing this he was thinking of sliding into the tight heat of Frank's tiny ass causing his hand to tighten. Soon he was bucking up into his hand as his other fingers kept brushing his prostrate. 

He felt his stomach start to tighten and knew he wouldn't last long, especially when he looked over at the picture of Frankie playing guitar in the garage. His eyes closed and mouth opened obscenely looking like he was in the middle of a mind blowing orgasm. Soon Gerard was cumming all over his hand and stomach as he called out Frankies name. 

He gave a groan as he pulled his fingers out of his over sensitive hole before reaching for a shirt to clean himself off. He lay there breathing heavily before going into the bathroom to wash his hands and brush his teeth. He knew two things 1. He'd be using that picture from now on to jerk off to because Frankie was hot. 2. He couldn't wait to see Frankie tomorrow. 

Just then his phone started playing I want you around by the Ramones. He answered it knowing it was Frankie "hi sugar what's up," he said with a smile blushing slightly as he thought of what he'd just done and thankful that Frankie couldn't see him. Before Frank could answer Mikey opened his door "hay Gee, can you keep the jerking off down the old lady next door threatens to call the cops." He giggled before realizing Gerard was on the phone. Gerard blushed hard glaring at his brother, you could hear Frank giggling as Gerard said "hay Frank I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm about to be an only child" Mikeys eyes went wide before he ran out of the room. Gerard could still hear Frank giggle as he hung up before he took off after his brother.


	3. Masterbation and wet dreams pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank just wants some privacy lol

"Frank is that you" his mom called from the kitchen when she heard the front door close. "Ya mom its me" he said back as he walked into the kitchen. "How was the date baby" Linda asked her son with a smile on her face. Frank smiled "it was perfect mom, " he said as he got a diet Coke out of the fridge before kissing her on the cheek and telling her good night. Frank closed his bedroom door and leaned back against it touching his swollen lips with the tips of his fingers. He started replaying the night and couldn't stop the huge grin that wouldn't leave his face a blush spread across his cheeks at the memory of the way Gerard kissed and held him. 

He set his soda down on the table next to his bed and decided to get ready for bed and then call Gerard. Frank grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Next he put on his pajama pants with batman on them and a baggy black t shirt he may or may not have stolen from Gerard. It still smelled like Gerards cologne and cigarettes the only thing missing was the smell of coffee. Once he was done, he went into his room turned on some Bouncing Souls and climbed into bed.

With a happy sigh he grabbed his laptop to check his Facebook and Twitter before grabbing his phone to call Gerard. It rang Gerard answered it on the 2nd ring "hi sugar what's up?" he said. Before Frank could answer, he heard Mikey yell "hay Gee, can you keep the noise down when jerking off the old lady next door threatens to call the cops." He giggled and blushed thinking of Gerard doing that. "Hey Frank I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm about to be an only child" Gerard said as he hung up. 

 

Frank put his phone down and lay back imagining Gerard spread naked on his bed touching himself. He had just started running his hand down his stomach when his mom knocked on his door, causing him to yank his hand up on top of the covers and just in time too because before he could call out she had opened the door. "Mom you can't just open the door what if I was changing, " he huffed as he raised a knee to hide his quickly dying boner. 

His mom just shushed him "baby, I changed your diapers and bathed you, " she paused, taking in his red cheeks "are you getting sick again" she asked putting her hand on his forehead. Frank swiped her hand away with a smile "no mom I'm ok" he reassured her. "Ok baby get some rest, it's late and we have church tomorrow." She said before kissing his forehead and leaving his room closing the door behind her. Frank lay back and closed his eyes before rolling onto his stomach with a groan all signs of a boner gone now. 

Soon he was drifting off only to feel Gerard kissing his jaw as he rubbed his hands down Frank's ass. Frank moaned nibbling Gerards ear before he kissed his lips as he rutted against his soft thigh, Gerard moaned opening his mouth so Frank could slip his tongue in. Gerard met it with his own and urged frank on. "Oh god Frankie please I need more" Gerard cried as he pulled back to take a breath yanking at Frank's clothes in desperation. 

As Frank sat up to quickly remove his shirt and bottoms he realized that Gerard was gloriously naked. As he looked at his boyfriend, he couldn't help but get harder " oh babe your so pretty, " he said before he leaned back down and grazed Gerards clavicle with his teeth before he latched onto the skin at the base of his throat sucking and nibbling on it.

He felt Gerard run one of his hands up into his hair as the other gripped his back. He slid both his hands down Gerards sides to grip his hips hard enough to bruise. He ground down feeling his cock slide against Gerards causing him to moan as his eyes rolled back in his head. Soon they were grinding hard and fast foreheads togather, eyes locked, breathing into each others mouths. 

As their body's slid and rolled against each other hot and sweaty Frank knew he never wanted to be anywhere else. Soon the feeling became to much "Gee, I think I'm gonna c-cum" Frank moaned. Gerard dug his nails into Frank's back "oh sugar, yeah oh ah god me t-to" He panted. Frank felt the heat pool in his stomach, pulling him closer to the edge before he was falling. 

Frank woke up hot and sweaty gripping his pillow to the scream of his alarm. He groaned as he reached over it to turn it off the movement causing him to realize he was lying down in a puddle of wet stickiness. He quickly rolled over and realized his pajamas were gone. As the memory of last nights dream crept into his thoughts a blush crept up to his cheeks and he felt heat start to head south. 

Just then his mom knocked on his door "you up Frankie" she called. "Yeah mom, " he called back as he clutched his blanket to his chest. "Well hurry up we don't want to be late, " she called back before he heard her head down stairs. Frank quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed his dirty shirt to clean up his stomach. He put on his robe before stripping his bed and balling up his sheets before sneaking them and the shirt down to the washer in the basement.

Once he got the laundry going he ran back upstairs to get ready. 30 minutes later bed made, showered and dressed in his best black skinnys, a white button down, and his favorite high tops he was back downstairs ready to go. As he walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat his eggs and facon he tried to act normal. 

But of course as his mom sat down, she looked at Frank and said "did you sleep ok baby" with a concerned look on her face. Frank felt heat creeping up his neck "yeah, I slept great why, " he said trying to reassure her before he took a drink of juice. That might not have been a good idea because he started to choke on his juice when she said "you were tossing and turning and moaning so loud I almost went and checked on you. I would have if he hadn't stopped me." 

Frank looked at his dad who was calmly reading the paper like he didn't hear the conversation. Frank pushed his plate away suddenly not hungry anymore. He stood up and helped his mom take care of the breakfast dishes as his dad drank his coffee and continued to read the paper. Once the kitchen was done Frank's dad looked at his watch "time to go we don't want to be late" he said.

As they walked past the basement his mom stopped and Frank just knew what was coming. "Did somebody start the wash machine, " she asked, looking at Frank and his dad. "I did" Frank mumbled just wanting a hole to open up and swallow him. His mom looked at him "you know you don't have to do that, but thank you baby" she said. Frank wasn't sure, but he thought his dad's shoulders were shaking and that cough sounded suspiciously like a laugh.


	4. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "G-gee wh-what are y-you doing"

A week later Gerard and Frank were down in Gerards room alone listening to the radio. Frank tried to do math homework and Gerard tried to work on his sketch for school. But it just wasn't working between kisses and talking about an upcoming concert they wanted to go see, homework was the last thing on their minds. Soon there was less talking and more kissing until Gerard had Frank flat on his back with his tongue down his throat. As they got more desperate the kisses turned to nibbling at lips, jaws, throats and hands wandering under shirts. 

Frank had his arms around gerards back, one hand gripping his shoulder the other tangled in his hair. Gerards hands were also busy his fingers brushed against Frank's nipples before one trailed down his side until it reached his hip to grip it hard. As they pushed each other further shirts were removed. Soon they were grinding, groping, panting, messes of sweaty boy but they loved it. It wasn't enough and Gerard whispered in Frank's ear "do you trust me Frankie" before he grazed his lobe with his teeth. 

Frank whispered a broken "yes" before he lost the ability to speak as he felt Gerard undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. Next Gerard was reaching to open his own jeans before pressing their hard-ons together with just underwear between them causing both he and Frank to moan. But it wasn't enough Gerard needed more, he needed to watch Frank fall apart because of him. So he pulled back before getting up causing Frank to wimmper at the loss before his eyes opened wide as he watched Gerard remove his pants. But as he reached for Frank's he got nervous and started to panic "G-gee wh-what are y-you doing" 

Gerard leaned down "shh, it's ok sugar, " he said and kissed Frank once before he striped away his pants. Frank squeaked "bu-but gee, I-I don't know if I'm ready for that" he looked really scared. Gerard sat next to him and pulled him into a hug, kissing the side of his head "calm down, we aren't doing that yet not till we talk and decide we are both ready, " he said before kissing him lightly on the lips " but there is something I wanna do, I think you will like it" and with a small nod from Frank he laid him back down grinning at the uncertain look on his boyfriends face. 

"Now where were we, " he asked before he started kissing and touching his boyfriend again determined to get him back in the state he was in moments ago. Soon Frank was a panting and moaning mess from all the kisses and caresses of his boyfriend. Gerard started to kiss a trail over Frank's chest and down his stomach, his heart beating so hard it felt like it was ready to fly out of his chest. He had never done this before and he wanted to be good for Frankie so he watched some porn, did some research, had an interesting moment with a hot dog that Mikey walked in on, he would never live that down, not to mention lots of popsicles and lollipops so he felt confident that he got the basic ideas but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. 

Once his lips reached the top of Frank's briefs he started peppering kisses all over his hips and tummy before sitting up and hooked his fingers under the waistband as he slowly pulled them down. Time seemed to slow and his breath caught in his throat as he looked at Frank, who was lying there eyes lidded, lips swollen. Gerards eyes trailed down franks chest to his cock that lay throbbing and leaking on his stomach. Frank's moan brought him back to the moment and he felt his mouth water at the thought of what he was about to do. "Frankie your beautiful, " he said. "Gee take off your underwear so I can see you too" Frank replied a blush high on his cheeks. So with nervous fingers Gerard reached down and let his boxers fall to the ground his own cheeks scarlet. 

"Fuck Gee, your huge" Frank said a little relieved that they weren't doing that yet as he sat up and grabbed Gerards hand pulling him back on the bed. As their naked skin touched, they both moaned sharing heated kisses and couldn't help rutting against each other before Gerard pulled away with a final kiss before sliding back down till he was lying between Frank's legs. Gerard leaned down to kiss the tip and lap at the glistening bead of precum the taste surprising him before taking the head into his mouth to gently suck before slowly taking him further in keeping his eyes on Frank the whole time. 

Frank was losing his mind never had he felt anything like this he couldn't help but thrust his hips up as Gerard took him in causing Gerard to gag before He used his arm to hold Franks hips down and pulled off "you need to hold still Sugar" he rasped before sinking back down. "Sorry Gee" Frank said with a blush as he reached down to caress his cheek. Soon Gerard had a good rhythm going and if Frank's squirming and moans were anything to go by he was doing good. Frank felt the heat coil in his stomach and knew he wouldn't last long. "Gee I-I think I'm gonna. . " Gerard heard this and so he went down as far as he could and swallowed. 

He reached down and gently squeezed Frank's balls causing him to shoot his cum down Gerards throat. Gerard helped him through his orgasm swallowing all the hot fluid before he pulled off with a pop and climbed up to lay on his back next to a panting blessed out Frank. Gerard reached down to stroke his throbbing leaking cock before Frank slapped his hand away and rolled over "my turn" he said with a grin before leaning down and taking Gerard into his mouth.


	5. The weekend pt 1 (batman,pizza,and cuddling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut chapter just cute funny fluff smut next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want this just to be smut relationships arnt like that

Frank was walking to Gerards house and he couldn't help but blush as he started to think of what he had planned. Today was the day they were finally going to do it. After weeks of jacking off, making out, and blowjobs they were going to have sex. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of that first disastrous blowjob. Sure Gee's had been great, but when Frank tried to return the favor that's when it went all wrong. 

He subconsciously rubbed his nose as he remembered the sickening crunch of bone followed by shooting pain as Gerards knee connected with his nose. It was all Mikey's fault he just had to barge in, just as Frank was leaning forward causing Gee to lift his knee to hide their nakedness. The amount of blood was spectacular and Gerards bed looked like they filmed a horror movie on it. Mikey had been embarrassed and felt horrible as his brother yelled at him about knocking while trying to get Frank to move his hands so he could see how bad it was.

Finally, they had to get dressed and go upstairs to get help from his mom who confirmed it was broken. Hasty excuses were given when she asked how this happened, but she wasn't fooled and finally got the truth out of them minus the details. So they had taken Frank home and she had promised to get a lock for Gerards door. Frank got bandaged up, both boys were given the talk by all 4 parents which was so embarrassing. Being handed condoms and lube by your mom is just so embarrassing when your next to your boyfriend. At least they didn't make them practice on a banana no that had come later, after Gerard and his parents left. 

Frank's mom and dad had called him into the kitchen and made him sit at the table before she handed him a condom and banana at which he started choking and sputtering, looking to his dad for help only to realize his dad was enjoying this if the smirk was anything to go by. But after practicing he now knew he could put one on without any trouble, he may have also tried in his room alone just to see how it felt. 

A week later they had gotten Mikey back with water balloons and red kool aid, it had taken hours to get the stain off his skin. Frank grinned as he remembered the look on Mikey's face as the balloons hit him. But now he was going to Gerards to spend the weekend and he had planned this so there would be no interruptions. Mr and Mrs Way were going out of town for the weekend and Mikey was off to a concert in New York with some of his friends so it would be perfect he couldn't wait to surprise Gee. 

Finally he arrived at Gerards just as his dad were putting their bags in the car. "Hi Mr & Mrs Way" he said with a smile. "Oh Frankie so nice to see you, " Donna said with a smile as she came out the door "Gerards in his room, Mikey's already gone, and we left some pizza money on the counter" Frank nodded and waved as he watched them get in the car and drive away before he went in the house toeing off his shoes, hanging his coat and grabbing a diet coke before he headed down to the basement. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw his boyfriend at his desk working on something concentrating so hard he hadn't even notice Frank was there. 

Frank decided to get comfortable on Gerards bed and wait for him knowing it could be hours till he came out of whatever fantasy realm he was in. So he walked over and deposited his bag on the floor and setting his soda on the nightstand before removing his pants and shirt, stripping down to his underwear. He grabbed a comic from next to the bed and laid down on the cool sheets not bothering to cover up as it was a warm day and the fan felt good on his hot skin. As he rolled over to get a cigarette out of the nightstand, his butt landed on the remote causing the stereo to turn on. The sound of black flag blared out of the speakers causing Frank and Gerard both to jump in fright. Gerard looked around in shock having assumed he was alone only to see Frankies legs and batman clad butt disappear over the side of the bed when he fell off.

Gerard was torn between worry that Frank was hurt and laughing because it was funny, but in the end he scrambled over to the bed grabbed the remote and turned down the music. He looked over the side and saw Frank trying to get up, but he was stuck. Frank let out a groan as he realized he couldn't do this alone only to look up and see Gee trying to hold back a smile as he offered Frank a hand "are you ok sugar" he asked. "No, I'm not now help me out of here." Frank huffed. 

After much tugging Gerard got him out and lay him back on the bed. Once he was sure Frank was ok, he couldn't resist a chuckle. "What are you laughing at" Frank glared at his boyfriend. Gerard smiled and said "it was like you were sending me the bat signal or something" before he was giggling again. Frank just glared again before he too was laughing. Soon they were rolling around with tears streaming down their faces trying to get hold of themselves only to look at each other and start again.

Before long they were trying to catch their breath and Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank just happy to be in this moment with the boy he loved. Gerard and Frank looked at each other and smiled. "So Frankie you pick the movie I'll order the pizza" Gerard said kissing Frank and getting up. "Ok gee, but you got to take off your clothes after the pizza gets here," Frank said with a wink before going to pick what movies he wanted. 

40 minutes later they were cuddling on gee's bed sharing pizza and kisses while the original house on haunted hill played on the tv. Gerard couldn't help but think this was what he wanted forever and Frank was happy knowing they had all weekend to be together like he wanted he also was thinking about a house just for them and all the dogs he wanted. They ended up dozing off just as the credits started to roll.


	6. The weekend part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning smut

Pt 2  
\---------  
40 minutes later they were cuddling on gee's bed sharing pizza and kisses while the original house on haunted hill played on the tv. Gerard couldn't help but think this was what he wanted forever and Frank was happy knowing they had all weekend to be together like he wanted he also was thinking about a house just for them and all the dogs he wanted. They ended up dozing off just as the credits started to roll. 

\---

Gerard woke up on his back with a kink in his neck, and a boner in his boxers. He also noticed a weight on his chest and drool on his neck, but didn't care because it was Frank. He really wouldn't have minded staying there all day except he had to pee really bad. As he was thinking about just staying there and drifting back to sleep, his bladder spasmed and threatened to explode if he didn't go take care of it soon and reminded him. 

Frank was draped over him, moaning in his sleep and rutting his boner against Gerard's hip, He really didn't wanna leave the nice warm bed, but with a sigh he tried to carefully untangle himself from Frank. After a few minutes he was able to get up and head to the bathroom where he proceeded to try to get his own boner to go down so he could take a piss. After he dealt with the issue and brushed his teeth, he opened the door and walked back into his room only to see Frank sheet draped low on his waist rolling his hips against the mattress grinding in his sleep. 

Gerard felt himself stiffen at the sight and with a groan, he walks over and climbs back under the covers and spoons up behind Frank caressing his hip as he leans into him and breathes in his scent. When did Frank remove his underwear Gerard wonders when his palm comes into contact with bare hip? So he rolls onto his back to take off his own because he just needs to feel Franks skin against his. He rolls back towards Frank and moans at the feel of hot skin against his own. 

His eyes roll back as he starts moving with Frank kissing and nipping his neck and shoulders while rubbing and gripping his hip. Soon he's got Frank rocking his hip back against him and he's dying from the pleasure. Gerards hoping Frank wakes up soon so they can enjoy each other. Because as much as he's enjoying this he'd never do anything without Franks consent. 

So he nips a bit harder and his grip tightens on Franks hip as he moans "Frankie please wake up" to which he hears a giggle. Frank turns his head and looks at him over his shoulder a glint of humor in his eyes as he grinds his ass back hard "where you awake this whole time" Gerard asks. 

Frank rolls onto his back and wrapping his arms around Gerards neck pulls him down for a minty kiss before pulling back "what do you think, " he says with a smirk before kissing Gerard with enough passion to cause his brain to short circuit. They kiss and rock against each other before Gerard pulls back to catch his breath. Frank looks so fucking sexy and at the same time, so innocent and Gerard can't believe Franks his as he dives in for another kiss. 

Gee, babe I'm close please you gotta stop" frank moans as Gerard peppers kisses down his neck. He pulls back with a confused look in his eyes why would Frank want him to stop. They have done this countless times did he do something wrong "sugar did I hurt you, oh god I'm such a dick. I'm so sorry" Gerard says in a rush feeling like the biggest asshole. 

But Frank just shakes his head and looks him in the eye with a look he doesn't quite understand "babe stop you didn't, we're good but I want something else." Now Gerard is confused what could Frank want "wait are you trying to tell me your straight? Omg its that Jamia girl that just moved here right, I knew she had her eye on you" Gerard cried as he pulls back. He knew Frank was too good for him. Frank pulls him back with a chuckle, "you idiot im literally laying here naked grinding on my boyfriend does that seem straight to you" he says and then pecks Gerard on the lips.

"Then what, I'm so confused" Gerard says starting to relax as Frank pulls him back in for a sweet kiss. " I wanted to surprise you this weekend because it's just you and me, I thought this would be the perfect time, " he says, looking up through his lashes and waits for Gerard to get it. He can tell the moment it clicks in Gerards mind. From the look he gets in his eyes to the way he starts to tremor like he's barely holding back. Or how his cock is harder then before against his leg, he can actually feel it twitching. 

Gerard cups his face and kisses him like he just received the best present. Frank can only moan into the kiss that steals his breath and makes his senses reel. "Are you sure Frankie" Gerard asks as he pulls back because as much as he wants this he's not gonna be that guy. Frank just smiles beautifully and nods his head. The look he gets is so worth it Gerard looks like he just won the lottery! 

Soon the boys are kissing and rolling against each other, building the fire back up. "Babe I'm ready, please I need you." Frankie said breathlessly. Gerard steals one last kiss as sweet as he can before he rolls over to dig in his nightstand. He feels relief as he finds what he's looking for the box of condoms and bottle of lube his mom had left on his nightstand when she realized he had a boyfriend. He wouldn't get out the other things she had also gotten him, at least not this time. 

He blushes thinking that one day, maybe Frankie and him could use that once they get more comfortable with this. Hes dragged from his thoughts as Frankie leaned over his back and pulls out the vibrator with a chuckle, "oh kinky baby, do I got some competition" he giggles switching it on. But seeing Gerards embarrassed face, he switches it off and tosses it back in the drawer. "Relax Gee, my mom bought me the same stuff after they found out hell they probably went together" He says with a smile before pulling Gerard back on top of him for more kisses.

Gerard tossed the condoms and lube down next to them before going back for the kisses he craves so much. He tried to think of all the stuff he learned when he searched how to do this on the internet, but at this moment his mind was blank except for Frankie laying there staring up at him with huge eyes and a shy smile on his face.

Gerard was trembling, his hands shaking, trying to go slow and take his time prepping Frankie but everything in him was just screaming that he needed this now he reached for the bottle and pored way to much on his fingers and hand in his excitement "ok Frankie if it hurts too bad, just tell me to stop ok" he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Frank sweetly before he slowly slid his finger down behind Franks balls to rub around his rim for a bit before pressing his middle one inside and moved it cautiously around. Soon he was adding a second moving them in and out until he felt Frank relax and start to move against his fingers. 

After a few minutes he pulls them out earning a whine from Frank and reaches for the condom, but his fingers are slippery, so Frank grabs the foil and opens it sitting up to put it on Gerards length before laying back again. Gerard slicks up his cock groaning as he does before he leans forward and presses his head to Franks opening. Frank was still so very tight even after the fingering that it actually hurt Gerards cock as he pressed in passed both rings of muscle. The heat was unbelievable the sensation too much and as much as he wanted to go slow he couldn't hold back as he thrust forward.

Frank bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed to keep from crying out how much it actually hurt. His eyes starting to water, as Gerard went from going slow to sliding his whole length in till he bottomed out. "Oh god Frankie I'm so sorry, " he whispered with tears in his own eyes as he kissed Franks lips. He held still waiting for Frank to let him know he could move. His body was shaking from holding back, but knowing he had caused Frank pain held him fast. 

Gerard reached his fingers out and wiped the tears from Franks face and kissed him softly. Frank finally gave a nod and they continued to kiss and whisper sweet words to each other while Gerard started to move slowly trying not to cause Frank any more pain. Soon Frank went from being stiff to trying to move experimentally as he relaxed and the pain lessened a bit. 

Before long it started to feel good and frank wrapped his legs around Gerards waist and shifted his hips up to meet his downward thrust. "You feel so amazing Frankie" Gerard panted as he sped up his movements. Soon both boys were lost in the wonders of sex as they moved with and against each other. It was sloppy and messy but oh so very right and as they raced each other on they could only last so long before Gerard was falling over the cliff crying out as he continued to ride out the waves of pleasure. 

Soon he collapsed and lay there still and spent before he pulled out, rolling to the side. He removed and tied the condom throwing it in the trash before he wrapped his arm around frank and buried his face in Franks neck, breathing fast only to realize that Frank hadn't reached his orgasm. He felt a moment of shame and embarrassment, but when he looked up into Franks face his breath caught. Because all he saw was love and joy, and in that moment he knew how to make it right. 

"Frankie will you please be with me, be in me, I wanna feel you" Gerard asked. Frank shook his head as he stroked his throbbing cock "i-i can't, I don't think ill last that long" Frank panted. "Just suck it, please, o-oh god Gee" Frank whined as his mouth hung open and obscene, eyes hooded as he sped up his stroking looking like every fantasy Gerard had ever had. 

Gerard licked his bottom lip and slid down the bed till he was right where he wanted to be. Frank moaned as Gerard reached out and wrapped a hand around his dick. It was throbbing and he felt his stomach clinch as Gerard leaned forward and licked around the head before running his tongue down the shaft and back up along the vein. And that's as far as they got when Franks vision whited out and he had such an intense orgasm shot after shot of cum erupting out of his dick as he rode his orgasm to the end before floating back down. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Gerard, a grin on his cum covered face. 

Frank felt horrible and tried to hide his face, but Gerard stopped him "don't hide sugar that was the hottest thing ive ever seen, " he told Frank as he grabbed a shirt off the floor to wipe his face with. He crawled up and kissed Frank telling him "hold on ill get you a washcloth" before getting up and going to the bathroom. Soon he was back with a glass of water, some aspirin, and a wet washcloth. "Here, take these for the pain and ill clean you up before we get some coffee and breakfast" he told Frank. 

Frank took the pills and finished the water before setting the glass on the nightstand. His cheeks got hot when Gerard wiped his stomach before asking him to roll over. Frank did as asked, relieved to be able to hide his face in the pillow. He jumped when he heard Gerard yelp. "What-what's the matter," he asked as he went to roll back over only to be stopped by Gerards hand on his lower back.

"It's ok sugar its completely normal and I don't want you to panic, but your bleeding a little bit" Gerard told him while he rubbed his back soothingly. "Now I'm gonna clean the area and take a look to make sure its not to bad ok" he said and Frank nodded, too upset to speak but trusting Gerard to take care of him. Soon he felt lips on his butt cheek, causing him to giggle "stop that tickles" he laughed. "Be still I'm just making it better" Gerard replied and Frank could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Is it bad" Frank whispered in a small voice already imagining trying to explain to his mom and dad why he needed to go to the doctor. "No, nothing a bath and some rest wont take care of" Gerard reassured him. Frank let out a sigh of relief "ok but can I have that bath now and will you get in with me, " he asked with big eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Gerard. "Anything you need Frankie" Gerard said, smiling as he got up " you stay put ill run us a bath" and with that he went back in the bathroom. 

Soon he stood in the bathroom doorway "it's ready Frankie do you want me to carry you." As Frank looked at him, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have Gerard. "No, it's fine, I'm coming, " he said, wincing as he climbed off the bed and limped over and past Gerard to walk into the bathroom "you coming he called over his shoulder as he stepped into the tub. 

He gingerly sat down feeling the sting of the hot water and scooted forward so Gerard could get in behind him. Soon he was relaxing back against Gerards chest as Gerard wrapped his arms around him, placing soft kisses on his head and rubbing his sides. He felt so loved he started to doze off his last thought before his eyes closed was that this was the first bath he and Gerard had ever shared but he hoped it wouldn't be the last.

As Frank dozed Gerard thought was that as amazing as it had felt being inside Frank he couldn't wait till it was Frank being inside of him. Soon he felt himself getting excited, but knowing Frank needed his rest, he turned his thoughts to the future and got lost thinking about all the hopes, dreams and plans they had made. As the water cooled he was brought out of his thoughts "Frankie wake up we need to get out the waters getting cold" he whispered in Franks ear. "I had the best dream Gee" Frank mumbled as he woke up only to realize it wasn't a dream. "Oh, " he gasped and then smiled shyly as Gerard stood and helped him out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around him. 

Before long Gerard had them both dry and in pajamas before leading Frank upstairs to get coffee, breakfast, and watch tv. Halfway up the stairs, they heard what sounded like the tv and yelling that sounded a whole lot like Mikey and Ray. With a feeling of dread they exchanged looks and silently prayed they were wrong. But once they stepped into the hall there was no doubt about it when they heard Mikey and Ray yelling and slinging insults at each other when Mikey beat Ray. 

As Gerard and Frank came around the corner Mikey gave Gerard the Mikey equivalent of stink eye while Ray and Frank wished to be anywhere else. Putting his shoulders back Gerard led Frank over to the sofa and made his brother and Ray move over so Frankie could be comfortable. Mikey probably would have started complaining, but the look his brother sent him shut him up at least for the moment. Once he had Frank bundled in a blanket with a kiss on the forehead, he disappeared into the kitchen for coffee and pop tarts.

As Gerard left the room Frank pulled the blanket more around himself and pretended to doze until Gerard came back. Gerard set the breakfast down and slapped Mikeys hand with a "get your own" as he tried to steal a pop tart and coffee before squeezing between Frank and the arm of the sofa. Frank had just taken a bite of pop tart and almost choked at Mikeys next words. "Gee why are you being so mean, you think you'd be nicer after getting laid" he huffed rubbing his hand that didn't really hurt that much. "Oh by the way you got something on your cheek" He said. 

At that, both Frank and Gerard turned beet red and started to choke before Gerard hastily jumped up and ran to the bathroom while Ray just focused on the game. Gerard came back in and glared at his brother "that was a mean thing to do Mikey, why are you home anyway, " he asked only to find out that the concert had been rained out. 

As Gerard sat back down, they all talked about a monster movie double feature that was happening that night at the movie theater and made plans to go. Frank had just started to relax again and stopped plotting Mikeys death when he noticed Ray and Mikey seemed to be whispering and nudging each other. Ray had just shook his head and whispered "stop I'm not going to" to Mikey. To which he replied "fine I'll do it" before looking at Frank and Gerard "so who topped?" 

At Gerard's gasp and the blush on Franks face, mikey turned to Ray "you owe me 40 bucks" at which Ray groaned. "Hey now I heard enough of that from my brother last night" Mikey said before he jumped up with a yelp and ran from the room with Gerard chasing after him. 

Frank just groaned and said "at times like this I'm happy I'm an only child." Ray just chuckled and said "yeah your lucky I got two brothers and they are both merciless when it comes to this stuff." Frank just gives him a sympathetic look but soon busts up laughing as Mikey comes in looking like a drowned rat with a smug Gerard following him. Ray is laughing so hard he falls on the floor, tears streaming down his face. "Mikey apologizes to Frank" Gerard tells his brother. "I'm sorry Frank I'm very happy for you" Mikey says with a grumble. 

Before long they are all chuckling and talking about this insane new band that's playing at vintage vinyl next month all in all its a normal day in the Way house.


End file.
